


Whoops, you're a dad now!

by Bakayamadachan



Series: Dad!Cor [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I really like the dad cor au:3, It's not as detailed as I hoped it would be but here it is!, Poor both bb Prom and Cor, They deserved better-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: 'Whoops, You're A Dad Now!' Shows Cor saving a boy from a Nifleheim and growing attached to him, but he knows that he cannot keep the young one since he's 'Cor the Immortal'.So.. What will he do with him, exactly?





	Whoops, you're a dad now!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tynxcann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/gifts).



Cor never thought he’d see the day where he would get to play the dad role. Nor did he ever want to be a dad. He didn’t even think about being one  as he saved a child from the factory, or whatever it was. 

 

He didn’t think about it when he presented the child to Regis and Clarus, so why the hell did he offer to take care of the child after they asked what to do with him? 

 

As he set the resting child on his bed, he panicked. Why did he say that he could take care of him? He doesn’t even know how to be a dad, it’s not like he can pick up a manual and become fluent in dad! He let out a sigh and slowly sat beside the child, careful not to wake him up. “Astrals, what the hell am I going to do with you?” 

 

He set his fingers on his cheek and nearly jerked when he opened his eyes. Man, this child has the most beautiful blue eyes. The baby cooed and reached his hand out to Cor, giving him this sweet little smile.

 

Ah, so this is why parents gush on about their children, they’re very adorable. After seeing that smile and wide eyes that seem happy to see him, Cor chuckled and slid his free arm to under the baby. “Hey, you’re kinda cute. I may keep you after all, but don’t tell Clarus and Regis how much I suck. Alright?” 

 

The baby giggled and wrapped all of his fingers around Cor’s pinky. “I’ll take that as your agreement.” 

 

As the kid grew into a two year old, Cor knew he could no longer keep him. He knew he could no longer father the growing boy whom he has come to love as his own, his job to the crown will always came first and it hurt him to know he could never give the boy the things that a good family normally would. He would hardly be home, he could never play football with him like a good father would or play video games with him, and he doesn’t want that for the child. He hasn’t even named him yet! 

 

So he did what he should’ve done in the first place: Put him up for adoption and give him to somebody who  **can** take care of the sweet thing. It took a while but he found the perfect family with a dog, he didn’t want to give him up especially since he just started to say ‘dada’. But this will be for the best, hopefully he’ll get over this soon. Especially since it seems like the child will be in good hands. Before giving him to the seemingly loving family, he pressed a kiss to the child’s forehead and held back from hugging him too tightly. “I’ll miss you kiddo, be a good kid. Maybe.. We’ll meet again.”

 

After saying his goodbyes, mostly to the boy whom they’ve decided to name ‘Prompto’, Cor balled his hands into fists and took in a deep breath as he fought back tears. He knows he’ll most likely never see him again, and it isn’t fair. It’s not fair that he can’t find himself a family just like how the other three had done, why is it him that has the most busy schedule?  How come he’s the one that life hates and wants to crush? Why can’t things ever be perfect and normal for  _ him _ ? Maybe.. Maybe it’s because he’s the immortal, he’s the one with the big name which is why more enemies have a target on him. 

 

He never thought he’d see the boy again. Until eighteen more years passed and he saw a familiar blond young man hanging around Noctis and his royal retainers, he felt his heart skip a beat once he found out that the man’s name is Prompto. He wanted to hug the young man and tell him he missed him dearly, but felt that would be far too soon. So he waited until he got to really know him, learning that his adoptive family always left him alone which really pissed him off. He entrusted this sweet kid into their hands and they hardly give him love?! He wanted to knock on their door and lash out at them on how horrible they are but knew he’d be a hypocrite since he gave him away to them. 

 

And as Prompto began to talk about this man he can’t remember taking care of him before they came along and gave this sad tone in wonder of who this man was. That’s when Cor couldn’t help but blurt out: “It was me, Prompto.” 

 

Prompto stared at him with wide eyes, his jaw open from shock. After a silent minute between the two, Prompto reached his now shaky hand out to Cor’s. “D-dad..?” Cor pulled Prompto into a tight hug and buried his face in his hair. 

 

“I’m sorry, I really am, Prompto. I didn’t want to give you away, but I never wanted you to get hurt because of me. You’ve always been a good kid who deserved better than I could ever give you- Prompto?” He pulled away when he felt the other tremble and frowned at seeing tears in his eyes, “If this is too soon for you, I under-”

 

“No!” Prompto clung to his jacket and gave him a small smile as tears began to roll down to his cheeks. “I-I’m just so happy I found you after all these years.” And Gods if Cor isn’t crying, he’s about to start choking up himself. He himself is happy that he gets to see the sweet boy he came to love as well. Prompto leaned his face into his chest and wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes when Cor’s warmth enveloped him. 

 

Cor leaned down and kissed the top of his head with a smile, this must be the best day in his life in a  **long** time. 

 

“Where’s Prompto and the Marshall?” He could hear the voices of the other guys, the first one being Ignis.

 

“Don’t know but they just disappeared. But.. If they’re together, I’m sure Prompto will be fine.” Gladiolus’ voice- It’s so sweet how they care about the young gunner. This shows that he’s in really good hands and he wants that more than anything for ‘his son’. 

 

“I think I found th- oh.” Noctis’ voice, he totally found them all right. As the others came across them as well, Prompto wiped his face on Cor’s shirt and sat up to look at his pals. 

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He gave them a smile and Cor glanced over, seeing that Noctis began to shift awkwardly on his feet. 

 

“Uh- You and Cor cuddling?” 

 

“We weren’t cuddling!” Noctis eyed Prompto then looked at Cor for a brief moment before deciding to let it go since Gladiolus practically gripped his shoulder as he pressed the topic. 

 

“Marshall, we were wondering if.. You would like to join us on our journey, we could certainly use the help and Gladio wants his senpai to notic-” Gladiolus quickly covered Ignis’ mouth with his hand and pushed him against a rock.

 

“I said that as a joke, a-and you weren’t supposed to tell him that!” 

 

After both Prompto and Cor stood up, Prompto reached for Cor’s hand with both of his own and smiled up at him. “So, what do you say.. Dad?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I may actually create a longer fic featuring Dad!Cor. I realize I love creating works for this au!


End file.
